kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: T.E.E.T.H.
is the second story in the third episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on December 13, 2002 and marked the first appearance of Knightbrace. Information It starts with Numbuh 3 walking down the street eating candy. During this, her hideous teeth are revealed. When she takes a wrong turn, near a dentist place, the sun suddenly becomes a moon and a light is turned on followed by evil laughter. Kuki turns around and sees the shadow of a stalker and Kuki screams while the stalker grabs her. The candy she carries is spilled. Kuki comes out with a red toothbrush and discovers her teeth are shining extremely brightly. She screams one more time, louder and Knightbrace with a red toothbrush, is seen on the roof and laughs, maniacally. He jumps from roof to roof and disappears. The Sector V team is waiting for Numbuh 3 to come back from the candy store. After the impatient kids scold Kuki, they discover that when Kuki shows her teeth, they shine brightly, causing the team to go into shock. Numbuh 1 claims that his teeth should look like the rest of the team's and it is discovered that the entire group (except Numbuh 1) has horrible teeth. Numbuh 5 suggests they go get some candy for Kuki's teeth and Numbuh 1 agrees saying, "To the Candy Store!" The team, using Kuki's teeth as a flashlight, walk to the candy store. Numbuh 1 tells Kuki to look ahead and a dentist named Dr. Sigmund Teef appears in front of the kids and offers a complimentary check-up. The doctor shows the kids to the door and the team ignores the dentist and walks away. Numbuh 4 even calls the dentist a freak. Next to the dentist is the candy store where the team discovers that the candy store is closed. Numbuh 2 humorously says, "Closed! But it’s only midnight!" As the team leaves, the door suddenly opens and the candy man tells the kids to come back. The candyman, Mr. Jelly, lets the kids in with a friendly wave from Numbuh 3. The kids than stuff themselves with candy from barrels using bags. Numbuh 2 asks if Mr. Jelly has any taffy and Mr. Jelly nervously says that they're fresh out. Mr. Jelly sends the kids away with Sector V smiling and walking down the dark aisle. Numbuh 4 and the rest talk about Mr. Teef (the dentist) and demonstrate how they'd fight off the dentist. Numbuh 4 eventually stops talking to the kids about happiness and the rest of the team doesn't bother to look back. The team goes back to the treehouse where they find Numbuh 4 with giant braces, sitting on a chair mumbling and trying to talk. Numbuh 5 calls this being bracified. Numbuh 1 discovers a tag with a purple tooth that threatens to brush after meals or snacks, or else. It also says Signed, Knightbrace. Numbuh 2 asks "what's a Knightbrace?" Numbuh 5 claims it has to be the dentist while Numbuh 4 is trying to say, Mr Jelly. Numbuh 1 says that they shouldn't jump to conclusions. Numbuh 1 makes a plan to lure the enemy and tells Numbuh 2 to get more candy. Suddenly, Numbuh 1 discovers Numbuh 2, and 5 are gone and notices the treehouse door is opened with a few leaves blowing in. Numbuh 1 comes out and looks around finding Numbuh 2 and 5 tied together by a web of dental floss and talking. Numbuh 1 decides that Dr. Sigmund Teef is behind this all. Sector V goes to the alley where Numbuh 3 was attacked and hide while they wait for Knightbrace to attack a fake Nigel puppet surrounded by candy. Knightbrace comes and scrubs the decoy rapidly. Numbuh 1 comes from a garbage can and calls the signal. Numbuh 3 shines her light at Knightbrace and the team comes to battle him. Numbuh 1 is hit with toothpaste, glueing him to the nearby fence. Knightbrace throws his headgear Like a boomerang at Numbuhs 5 and 2 which knocks them down and flies back into his mouth. Knightbrace than uses a giant red toothbrush at a singing Numbuh 3. Knightbrace misses Numbuh 3 who dances away. Kuki than shines her teeth at Knightbrace to his annoyance and causes him to use a mirror stunning Numbuh 3. Knightbrace jumps into a nearby window to escape. The team follows Knightbrace to Dr. Teef's office and search around for him. While they are looking, Knightbrace suddenly comes below and attacks Numbuh 1. Numbuh 4 uses his braces to hurt Knightbrace's foot. Numbuh 3 than shines her teeth at Knightbrace. Numbuhs 2 and 5 come over tying their floss together and knock Knightbrace down. Suddenly, the door opens and the team discovers Dr. Teef isn't behind Knightbrace. Numbuh 1 unmasks Knightbrace and he is revealed to be none other than Mr. Jelly! Mr. Jelly reveals that he wanted to be a dentist ever since he was a child (as seen when he practiced it on his dog), but was kicked out of dental school for putting braces on babies. With no other choices, Mr. Jelly had to work in his family's candy shop and watch children constantly enter to buy and eat candy (which he calls "cavity-inducing treats"). It was too much for him to bear, so he became the vigilante Knightbrace to correct all the damage he did. Dr. Teef states to Mr. Jelly he and the other dentists told him he can't force children to clean their teeth, but Mr. Jelly suddenly jumps onto Dr. Teef's chair and uses it as a weapon. Mr. Teeth tries to convince Knightbrace to stop, but chickens out and dodges a toothpaste blast. Soon, Numbuhs 2 through 5 are glued to the wall with toothpaste. Mr. Jelly is about to finish off Numbuh 1 and nearly succeeds doing so, until Dr. Teef comes in and throws a whip of taffy at Knightbrace. Mr. Jelly eats it and it is discovered that it's his only weakness. But the taffy gets stuck in the machine and Numbuh 1 is freed. In the end, Mr. Jelly is tired from eating taffy and his machine is covered with taffy, keeping it from moving. Mr. Teef claims that his brother in law will take the candy store and offers the kids, a free check-up again. The team laughs and Numbuh 4 calls Mr. Teef a freak once again. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 Allies *Dr. Sigmund Teef (debut) Villains *Knightbrace (debut) Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Mr. Jelly's Candy Store *Alley *Dr. Teef's Dentist Office Transcript Operation: T.E.E.T.H./Transcript Gallery Operation: T.E.E.T.H./Gallery Trivia/Goofs *This is the first Knightbrace episode, the next being Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S.. *Knightbrace is mostly a parody of Batman, but the way the KND unmasks him is a parody of the end of the Scooby-Doo cartoons. *This episode takes place almost entirely at night. *The way the Kids Next Door fought Knightbrace in the room is similar to one episode of The Fairly Oddparents, which also aired in 2002, where Timmy Turner fights Doctor Bender. *This is the first Numbuh 1 episode, but the beginning is like a Numbuh 3 episode. *It is shown that Numbuh 2, 4, and 5 all have dirty teeth, but they never look like that. *When after Mr. Jelly becomes nervous, the gang starts to leave and Numbuh 1 says put the bill where they pay later at their Kids Next Door account. This is the only episode that the KND ever have an account since they usually pay. *This is the first episode without the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. *Numbuh 1's teeth are noticeably cleaner than his teammates' teeth. This might also explain why he doesn't open his mouth to show Numbuh 3 what hers should look like. T.E.E.T.H. Category:season 1 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Knightbrace